This project will develop a computer-based ~Instrument Wizard~ system to help schools, community organizations, and State and local agencies to identify and use appropriate instruments for measuring substance abuse and related factors. Phase I will complete a comprehensive literature review and obtain input from substance abuse measurement experts to create a comprehensive instrument catalogue and taxonomy. It will develop a prototype CD-ROM based Instrument Wizard and have typical system end-users and substance abuse measurement experts review, offer recommendations on and rate the prototype system including its feasibility. It is expected that the Instrument Wizard system will help varied groups to more effectively and efficiently identify and use appropriate instruments, which in turn will help them to more accurately measure substance abuse and related factors, assess and target needs, select and design preventive interventions, and determine the effectiveness of these interventions. To the extent that these expectations are realized, the Instrument Wizard will contribute to efforts to reduce substance abuse and its consequences.